Multi-monitor display systems have seen an increasing growth in popularity over the past several years. These display systems are advantageous because, relative to a standard monitor, they provide more screen real estate. Accordingly, graphics applications have been created that are able to understand this environment and create graphics for display on monitors fed by multiple graphics pipes, that is, a multi-monitor display system that is driven by more than one graphics pipe.
Unfortunately, there are a large number of graphics applications that are only capable of interacting with one graphics pipe. Thus, these applications are not able to take full advantage of the multi-monitor display systems driven by multiple graphics pipes. Moreover, graphics data from these applications may be distorted if displayed on a non-planar, multi-monitor display. Additionally, window managers are not capable of concurrently interacting with graphics applications that are unaware of the multi-monitor environment and applications that are aware of the multi-monitor environment.